


Exploring

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Exploring [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scientific Methodology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart





	Exploring

 

Dom leaned against Billy and waited for him to get the door open. He lazed against Billy’s back, propping his chin on one sharp shoulder and watched slender fingers fumble with the key, trying to get it in the lock. “Having trouble, mate?” he drawled.

“Quit breathing in my ear. What do you think you are, my girlfriend now?”

“Girlfriend? Don’t you wish. What’s wrong, am I distracting you?” Dom grinned, blowing a miniature hurricane into Billy’s right ear.

Billy jerked away, laughing and shivering, and Dom nearly went tumbling to the ground at the abrupt movement. “Cut it out, ye wanker. Do you want in the house or not?”

“In. Definitely in. It’s cold out here.” Dom pressed himself against Billy’s back again.

“It is. ‘S why I’m wearing my Dom jacket,” Billy averred, then let out a little shout when he finally got the key in the lock. “Ha! Got you, you wee bastard.” He opened the door, and they stumbled through, still in close contact.

“Turn the heat up, Bill, I’m freezing,” Dom shivered, peeling off Billy to drop his jacket on the floor, toe off his shoes, and dive for the sofa. He yanked the blanket draped over the back down onto his head and burrowed deep into the upholstery.

Billy took off his own jacket, left his shoes by Dom’s, and headed straight for the thermostat. “What do you think? Eighteen?”

“Twenty,” came Dom’s muffled voice. “I can’t feel my toes.”

“That’s ‘cos you’re trolleyed.”

“No it’s not, ‘cos I’m _not_ trolleyed. I’m delicately pickled.”

“There’s a difference?” Billy turned the thermostat to twenty, heard the satisfying sound of the furnace humming to life. He walked over to the sofa.

“Big difference,” came the voice from under the blanket. “Trolleyed implies I’m nearly incapable of functioning. Obviously, if I can put together a sentence like ‘implies I’m nearly incapable of functioning’—and say it twice, no less—then I am not. Incapable.”

Billy nudged the blanket, not knowing or caring which part of Dom he came into contact with. “Let me in.”

Dom threw back the blanket, shifted back on the sofa, and carelessly threw his arm over Billy’s ribs when Billy laid down beside him. He flipped the blanket back into place, covering both their heads.

“So what’s delicately pickled?” Billy asked, resting his cheek on one hand.

“Lightly sozzled.” Dom said experimentally, testing his definition as he went. “Tipsy…happy, buzzed… perhaps a little uncoordinated, a little silly. What are you?”

“Well, not trolleyed, apparently,” Billy said sadly. “Too bad. Love that word.”

“Delicately pickled, then?” Dom pressed his forehead against Billy’s shoulder, spoke into his back.

Billy snorted. “ _In_ delicately pickled, I think.”

Dom laughed out loud, and the vibrations traveled from his chest straight down Billy’s spine. “Fucking perfect. That’s a keeper.”

“So glad I could increase your list of…what’s the word?” Billy scrunched up his forehead. “Starts with a ‘u’. Or an ‘e’. Can’t remember.”

“Euphemisms?”

“You’re my effing hero. Your list of euphemisms for being drunk.”

“I’m your hero? That’s nice, that is. You’re my hero too.”

“I know,” Billy said comfortably, then yawned widely. “You warm yet?”

“Almost,” Dom said, shifting even closer to Billy.

“I’m off to bed. It must be late.”

“’Bout two, I think. Plans for tomorrow?”

Billy grinned. “We’ll see how the hangover is.” He sat up, dragging the blanket off Dom as he did, then pulled it off his head and stood.

Dom looked up at him and laughed. “Nice hair.”

Mustering his dignity, Billy stood straight and said, “I don’t care how it looks, it’s still better than Elwood’s idiotic Mohawk.”

“No argument there.”

Billy turned and headed towards his bedroom. “’Night, Dom.” He walked down the hall, through his door, across to the bedside table to flip on the light. He turned, and let out a short yelp to find Dom inches from his face.

Dom grinned. “Cute. You always shriek like a little girl when you’re scared, don’t you?”

“Firstly,” Billy said, and his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “Firstly, you didn’t scare me, you merely startled me. Secondly, I do _not_ shriek like a little girl. I shouted like the masculine beast I am. And thirdly, what the fuck are you doing? It’s bedtime.”

“Masculine beast, hmm?” Dom chuckled. “I think I’ll address your Christmas card like that. ‘Masculine Beast, Esquire, Glasgow, Scotland’.”

“It would arrive, you know,” Billy said loftily. “Now what the fuck are you doing in here? I want to go to bed.”

“So do I.” Dom pulled off his jumper, tossing it on the floor. His t-shirt quickly followed.

“Your bed is the sofa.”

“I’m not sleeping out there. I’m sleeping in here.”

“What? You always sleep out there,” Billy protested. “That’s what we do—we go drinking, we come here, you sleep on the couch, and I sleep in my bed.”

“I know I always sleep out there,” Dom explained patiently. “And I always have a backache for three days afterwards.”

Billy pulled off his jumper, folding it neatly on the chair beside the bed. “But that sofa’s comfortable.”

Dom wriggled out of his tight jeans, barely keeping his boxers in place. “It’s comfortable for sitting on. It’s comfortable for lounging on. It’s comfortable for warming up on. It’s even comfortable for napping on. It is _not_ , however, comfortable for spending the night on.”

“Hmm. A fact you should perhaps have made me aware of earlier.” Billy shucked his jeans, then his socks. He yanked off his t-shirt, then pulled another out from under his pillow and donned it. “I’m not a mind-reader, you know. Or a back-reader.”

Dom paused. “Back-reading. You might have something there, Bills. Try it on me!” He pulled back the covers and flung himself full-length on the bed, adjusting the blankets until they covered his arse but left his back bare.

Billy kneeled on the bed, crawled his way over to Dom, straddled him, sitting on his arse. “What exactly am I supposed to be trying?”

“Tell my fortune by the lines and scars on my back.” Dom’s voice was muffled by his pillow.

“You have no lines and no scars. You have freckles, a beauty mark, and a couple hairs.”

Dom lifted his head. “Beauty mark? Piss off. And I don’t have hair on my back!”

Billy leaned over. “As a matter of fact you have…four.” He shoved Dom’s head back into the pillow. “All right. Your freckles create patterns. This pattern here—“ he traced a roughly circular shape on Dom’s left scapula, “—means…your world revolves around me.”

“Inneres’ing,” mumbled Dom, trying to breathe.

“And this one—“ his finger outlined a rather ambitious star, using the beauty mark as the top point, “—means I’m the pole star of your universe.”

“Mnphs.”

Billy turned Dom’s head slightly to the side. “Don’t aspyx—asfix—suffocate before I’m done. You want to know how your life’s going to turn out, don’t you?”

“You are so trolleyed.”

“Nope. Indelicately pickled.”

“How indelicate?”

“Very. Sitting on your arse, aren’t I? Now,” Billy ran his finger down Dom’s spine. “This means—“

“My spine means something?”

“Absolutely. It means…it means. Yes, well, we’ll get back to that one.” He pressed his palm onto Dom’s lower back. “This shape means you’re lost without me.”

“What shape?”

“This shape here. It’s—well, it’s just a weird shape.”

“Then how do you know what it means?”

Billy sighed. “Because I’m the back-reader. Now, are you done asking silly-arsed questions?”

“Yes, Swami Billy.”

“Thank you. This shape—“ he traced an exploring, meandering line around almost the whole of Dom’s back, “—is your lifeline. You are going to live to be a hundred, and you’re going to love me every single one of your days.”

“Well that goes without saying,” Dom said matter-of-factly.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Billy climbed off of Dom, crawled up beside him and burrowed down into the blankets. “’S still cold in here.”

“What about my spine?” Dom asked, rolling over to face Billy.

“It’s very slender.”

He wrinkled his forehead. “What does that mean?”

“I dunno. All right. Your spine means…it means I am your strength and your courage.” Billy nodded his head emphatically on his pillow, pulling the blankets up to his nose.

“You know, it’s amazing how accurate that back-reading stuff is, isn’t it?”

“Completely accurate. You can take that one to the bank.”

Dom eyed him again. “What?”

“I dunno.”

Dom moved closer to Billy, adjusting the blankets so they weren’t laying between them. “I’ll share my body heat with you. Y’know, since you’re my pole star and all.”

Billy nodded again. “It’s only my due.”

They lay face-to-face, heads on the same pillow, bodies not touching but nearly so. Dom shifted his head forward so his forehead was against Billy’s. “We should do something different tomorrow. Something we’ve never done before.”

“Like what?” Billy tried to look into both Dom’s eyes at once. “Ow.”

“Like take you to an optician, apparently. Or…I don’t know. Just something new.”

“We could go frolic naked on the beach.”

Dom huffed a laugh against Billy’s lips. “Well, we definitely haven’t done that before.”

“That you remember,” Billy said enigmatically. “How do you know you haven’t done it when you’re…what’s beyond trolleyed?”

“Trousered. As in, someone could steal the trousers right off you and you’d never know it.”

“So how do you know you’ve never frolicked when you’ve been trousered?” Billy asked, edging slightly closer to Dom.

“Still cold?” When Billy nodded, Dom put his arm over him, rubbed his back briskly. “Because there’s no chance my so-called mates would’ve let me hear the end of it.”

Billy tilted his head. “That’s true.”

“You smell good,” Dom commented.

“Thank you. We Boyds are a nice-smelling people.”

“I thought a masculine beast would smell more…well, beastly. But you smell like…” Dom lowered his nose to Billy’s neck. “You smell like a field.”

Billy wrinkled his nose. “What, like dirt?”

“No, no.” Dom sniffed again. “Like grass. And spicy wildflowers. And dry heat waves shimmering just above the ground.”

“Heat waves smell?”

“Definitely. Like you, as a matter of fact.”

“Really? Huh.”

Dom lifted head again, laid it on the pillow beside Billy’s. “What do you taste like?”

“Hopefully not like grass.”

Dom’s eyes dropped to Billy’s lips. “Can I find out?”

Billy blinked. He looked at Dom. Finally he said, “You mean…?”

“Yes.”

Billy blinked again. “All right.”

Without raising his eyes again, Dom slowly inched closer, brought his lips to Billy’s and softly, gently kissed him. After a minute, he drew back slightly.

“Well?” Billy asked, a barely discernible hitch in his breath.

“Couldn’t really taste you,” Dom said, his arm tightening around Billy. “Should I try again, do you think?”

“I think you’re going to have to, aren’t you? I mean, we need to know now.” Billy watched Dom’s mouth move in again, and he closed his eyes. He felt the soft velvet of Dom’s lips on his, felt them slide across his, and his stomach flipped and rolled when he felt the tip of Dom’s tongue tease at his upper lip.

Dom shut his eyes when he saw Billy’s flutter closed, and reveled in the feel of the small, silky lips beneath his. He gently licked at Billy’s upper lip, his chest tightening when those lips parted and a warm satin tongue ran over his. He grew bolder, snaking his tongue right inside Billy’s mouth and exploring every hot wet corner. His hand spread across Billy’s back, and it took him several minutes to realize Billy’s arm had gone around his neck and that somehow their legs had become entwined.

Billy eventually pulled back a bit. He slowly, slowly opened his eyes, staring rather bemusedly at Dom’s mouth, then lifting his gaze to meet Dom’s. “Any luck?” he asked, and his voice sounded strange to his ears.

“Yes,” Dom answered with a slow smile and a deeper voice. “You taste as good as you smell.” He darted forward for another lightning sample.

“So what do I taste like then? Grass?” Billy threaded his fingers through Dom’s hair.

“No. You taste like…Scotch…and peat and smoke…and rain, and winter.”

Billy’s breath left him in a rush. “Winter?” he whispered.

“Mmm,” Dom hummed, tilting his head down to nuzzle Billy’s neck, to inhale deeply. “You taste like winter and you smell like summer.”

“I think,” Billy managed carefully, his head tipping back, “We’re missing a vital piece of information.”

“What’s that?”

“What _you_ smell like. And taste like.”

“Agreed.” Dom lifted his head again, and he exhaled softly at the depth of green in the eyes that met his. “Our exploration wouldn’t be complete without it.”

“Right. And it would be a shame to waste the opportunity to complete our thesis.” Billy lowered his head to run his cheekbone against Dom’s jaw line, to press his nose into the skin below his ear.

“A tragedy, really.” Dom quietly gasped at the feel of Billy’s tongue tracing down his neck. “Of epic proportions.”

“We’re going to have to have a discussion panel about this, Dom,” he murmured into the hollow of Dom’s throat. “We’re going to have to lay our notes on the table. See if our theories are compatible. But tonight…”

“Tonight…”

“Exploration.”

“So what do I smell like?” Dom asked, eyes closing and leg wrapping around Billy.

“You smell like…like forest. Like earth and wind and moss,” Billy murmured. “Like dark and cool and leaves overhead.”

“Interesting,” he whispered, barely audible.

The hand in Dom’s hair coaxed his head down and forward, and Billy kissed him before he could open his eyes and he gave Dom’s mouth the same thorough tasting that his own had received, his tongue slipping in and out with ease and with heat. He nibbled at Dom’s lower lip before releasing him to murmur, “Sun. Salt and…citrus, and sand and the sky.” He buried his face against Dom’s neck and said, “You smell like a forest and you taste like the beach.”

Suddenly Dom’s hand was gripping Billy’s chin and pulling his head up and Dom was kissing him hard, was sweeping through his mouth and biting at his lips and Billy let out a little noise and it went straight to Dom’s belly and he pressed his hips against Billy’s and then they were both gasping and Billy pushed Dom onto his back and leaned in to lick damp kisses down his throat and Dom pulled him down, pulled Billy on top of him, arms around him tightly holding them chest to chest, hip to hip, cock to cock.

“A thought strikes me,” Billy whispered, hands ghosting across Dom’s collarbone.

“Do share,” Dom managed.

Billy nuzzled the tender spot under Dom’s chin, and explained, “I know how you smell.”

“I recall we discussed that, yes,” Dom shifted underneath him, and the motion against his cock made Billy’s breath stutter.

“And—and I know how you taste.”

“An appealing flavour, isn’t it?” Dom’s eyes drifted shut.

“Remarkable. But there’s something I still don’t know.”

“What’s that?”

“What you sound like,” Billy breathed, and insinuated a hand between them to cover Dom’s cotton-clad cock with his fingers.

Dom gasped, arched, groaned, “Bloody _hell_ , Billy,” and then his hands were racing down Billy’s back to his arse, to grip his arse and hold him down while Dom thrust up with his hips and moaned.

Billy scrabbled at Dom’s waist, at the waistband of Dom’s pants, but his own weight was defeating him and he kissed Dom hard and growled into his mouth before finding himself suddenly on his back and Dom was pulling off Billy’s shorts, was pulling his t-shirt up and Billy sat up to discard it entirely and tugged at Dom’s pants until between them they managed to kick all clothing off the bed and onto the floor and they reached for each other, entwining, kissing, nibbling, licking with haste and need and want.

“Billy,” Dom spoke against his throat, two fingertips brushing across a nipple.

“Ohh,” was all Billy could say as his hand tightened on Dom’s arse.

“I think…we should consider…extending our research to other fields.”

“A fascinating concept,” Billy gasped as Dom’s fingers stroked down his cock. “Any particular fields in mind?”

“Oh yes,” Dom said rather unsteadily. “I find myself wanting to know—“ He ducked down to wetly lick across Billy’s nipple, eliciting a low moan, “—what a masculine beast says when he comes.”

Billy rolled on top of Dom, pressed his erection into Dom’s hip, let Dom grind up against him, groaned, “Definitely hasn't been enough research in that field.” He kissed Dom passionately, messily, tongues entwining and stroking, and he moaned into Dom’s mouth. Dom swallowed the sound, one hand on Billy’s arse and the other on the back of his head. Billy pulled back, moved his head to the side, darted his tongue out to flick Dom’s earlobe. “Wouldn’t be proper research,” he panted hotly against his ear, “without a control group for comparison. Think we can find a volunteer?” He lifted his hip and wrapped his fingers around Dom’s hard cock.

Dom writhed under Billy, gasped, “I think I should volunteer, don’t you? Since I know the parameters of our exploration research.” He reached up to lick Billy’s neck.

“A fine idea,” Billy groaned. “Top notch idea. Really, might win an award for that one.”

“I don’t do it for the awards,” Dom growled, grabbing Billy’s hips and shifting him aside to free Billy’s cock. “I do it for the knowledge.”

Billy arched against him with a low cry as Dom’s long strong fingers began stroking his erection. “For the good of mankind.”

“God, yes,” Dom rasped, and took Billy’s mouth in a hard kiss as he pumped Billy’s cock, speed and friction and flicktwistslide. When Billy began working Dom’s cock in a similar fashion, Dom thrust against him, pushing himself into Billy’s hand, and his tongue fucked Billy’s tongue even as his hand fucked Billy’s cock.

Billy drove himself into Dom’s hot palm, writhing at the overwhelming need he felt to come, to make Dom come, and at that thought his hips involuntarily bucked up and he growled into Dom’s mouth and felt himself near the edge when Dom whimpered into his. He tore his lips from Dom’s to raggedly pant, “Dom, I’m going to come oh God I’m so close, bloody hell, Dom your skin is so hot and you’re so fucking hard in my hand, Dom and I’m going to come oh God I’m going to—“ and then his head went back and his body arched and he came with a wordless, keening cry.

The sight of Billy in orgasm, the words he panted into Dom’s ear, the sound Billy was making as his come spilled over Dom’s fingers was enough to push Dom over the precipice, and he fell headlong gladly, his body pulsing with release as he moaned, “Billy, Billy, fucking hell Billy you feel so good Billy, oh God, ohh, Billy Billy Billy Billy Billy…”

Short eternal minutes later, they lay side by side, spent, chests still heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

“We did some good research,” Dom puffed.

“Very educational, this exploring business,” Billy agreed, huffing a laugh.

“Ah, fuck,” Dom suddenly said.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to take notes.”

“Oh, what a shame,” Billy said sadly, smothering another laugh. “You know what that means, don’t you?”

Dom turned his head to look at Billy. “I’ll have to repeat the experiment, wouldn’t you say?”

“Indeed, I think that’s really the only option.” Billy leaned over the edge of the bed to grab his t-shirt, and he handed it to Dom. “Don’t forget, one must always tidy up after one has finished one’s experiment.”

“Rule number five taped on the back of the classroom door.” Dom took the shirt and quickly cleaned himself off, handing it back to Billy. “Thanks, Bills.”

Billy smiled at him for a moment before cleaning himself up and dropping the bundled-up t-shirt back on the floor. He reached out and flipped off the bedside lamp, then curled up with Dom in the middle of the bed. “You still smell like forest,” he murmured, nose pressed into Dom’s neck.

“Not like one of those pine air fresheners, though, right?”

Billy softly laughed. “No, most definitely not.”

“Good.” Dom laid a leg over Billy’s, pulling him closer. “A curious fact.”

“What’s that?”

“Explorers have, for eons, been using the pole star for navigation. I think that might need to be somewhere in our thesis.”

“We’ll definitely have to research that further, yes,” Billy quietly agreed with a smile. He tightened his arm around Dom.

“Billy?”

“Yeah?”

“We did answer one burning question tonight.” Dom rubbed his forehead on Billy’s chin, the new stubble there scraping his skin ever so lightly.

“What’s that?”

“A masculine beast sounds incredibly erotic when he comes.”

Billy hummed softly. He yawned, closed his eyes. “Our volunteer outdid himself as well. Exploring makes one tired, don’t you find?”

Dom sighed against Billy’s skin. “Most definitely. More research tomorrow. And I suppose we’ve taken care of the ‘doing something we’ve never done before’ dilemma as well.”

“I think we have,” Billy agreed. “Although I wouldn’t rule out future naked beach frolicking. Oh, and Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think you should sleep on the sofa anymore. ‘S bad for your back, you know.”

“Is it really? Well, if you’re sure. I guess I’ll just have to sleep in here, then,” Dom said comfortably, nuzzling against Billy.  


 


End file.
